yuriistic approach
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: heechul is courting jessica. what is our black pearl going to do with it. yulsic, of course! warning: girl x girl.


Disclaimer : I do not own Yulsic? It belongs to Jessica and Yuri. Mwuahaha.

A/N: So this is the first ever Yulsic I've ever written and beware, it's full of crack.

Gotta upload the other chapters later. Been re-writing them a little bit.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

"Fany-ah, I need your help again!"

I was pacing back and forth in my room like a crazed idiot, biting my nail in the process while holding the phone on my other hand. That guy was really getting on my nerves and panicking like what I am doing right now would get me nowhere.

If I hadn't remembered that there was still Tiffany whom I could ask for some back-up, I would have totally lost my sanity that would give me a free entrance ticket to a mental asylum. Now, would not that be great? Heh.

"Help for what?"

Tiffany answered on the other line of the phone but it rather came out from under her nose and she sounded like she wasn't really interested at all.

"That albino is here again at the house and Sica is being left alone with him!"

"Then put you're a** down beside Sica and join in their conversation. Besides, that's what you had been doing since that albino courted your baby-"

Tiffany then abruptly paused before she uttered a groan.

" Aish Kwon Yuri, stop calling him albino! I don't want that nickname to be rubbed on me - it might accidentally slip from my mouth when I talk to him or much worse, to Sica."

"He's so white that albino suits him well." I grimaced as the image of his too pretty face that made me doubt the true nature of his sexuality formed on my mind. I immediately dismissed the far-from-being-pleasant image on my mind and whined. You know, aegyo?

"Fany ah, you know that my accomplices aren't here in the house. Besides, Sica told me not to get near them unless she calls for me. You can't let a pure innocent soul be broken, can you?"

"Pure innocent soul my a**. Who are you kidding there ByunYul?"

My jaw literally dropped on the floor when I heard what Tiffany had just said.

Was this really Tiffany I'm talking to? But since she's my master in dirty works( not the perverted stuffs please), there was really nothing to be surprised of. But still, hearing it coming from her own mouth…

"Can we talk later? I'm not really in the mood to talk now. I might lose sight of Taetae if I continue talking to you."

Crap. I need to make another kind of approach and fast!

" Fany-ah, I have a picture of you and Taeyeon kissing on the day you asked her to be your girlfriend! I can give it to you if you want!"

"…"

Silence was all I could hear from the other line until Tiffany screamed that I had to pull away the phone from my ear, afraid that I might become deaf at the high pitch frequency of her voice. Sica must have influenced her a lot. Aish.

"You sly monster! You peeked at us and even took a picture! You know that was supposed to be the most romantic and private moment of our lives! Give me the picture when I get home! It should have not any scratch on it or else!"

I smirked at myself at Tiffany's not so expected reaction. She fell for my plan. I'm a genius aren't I?

But I wasn't kidding when I said that I have a picture of her and Taeyeon's first kiss. Actually, I took so many pictures of them though I only printed one that stood out the best for bribery purposes-like this one.

The moment was really romantic-watching meteor shower and all- if not somewhat funny (Tiffany fed Taeyeon with her horrible cooking but since Taeng loves her mushroom so much, she just ate it without any complaint. The next day, she spent 24 hours in the bathroom.)

Actually, I wasn't the only one who intentionally witnessed Taeng and Fany's first kiss. Sica was with me as well. We stalked them alright, since Sica was so damn persistent about it and who was I to deny her request?

Sica even wished that she could find a man like Taeyeon because eventhough Tiffany was the one who planned everything, it was Taeyeon who did all the cheesy but effective ways of making the most of their date.

Again, why did she has to include man in there?

Could she at least say that she wanted her WOMAN to be like Taeyeon? Aish. If only she would give me chance(A/N: How could Sica give her a chance when she's not saying anything concerning about her feelings in the first place? Yuri is really stupid thinking like that. Haha), I could be cheesier and more romantic than that midget. Sorry Taeng, I mean no offense but let me boost up my self-esteem(at your expense) for a while, okay?

"Of course Fany ah. I extremely took care of it. Can you now help me with my problem?"

"I know oppa has the habit of leaving his jacket laid out on the sofa. I have a cucumber perfume in my drawer. Just get it there. You already know what to do right? I'll leave it up to you now. My God, Taetae is meeting with a man. I'll hang up now!"

Before I could grunt a reply, she really hung up on me.

Anyone would have mistaken me as a madwoman at the wide grin plastered on my face. I know exactly what Tiffany was talking about. How could I possibly miss that?


End file.
